The Proposal
by stjtiger
Summary: Kai finally asks a long awaited question. Rated for a bar scene, and brief language


The Proposal

It's been 14 years since Kuvira's attempt at raising the Earth Empire. Since the fighting has died down, Jinora and Kai have been able to grow closer as a couple. Though neither of them really settled down, they have been doing most of their traveling together for years. This particular day, they had stopped back in Republic City to meet up with friends and family, both having planned a little girls/boys night out.

* * *

While the girls went bowling, the boys went to the closest bar. Mako was the first to speak, "So, what have you guys been up to, the last few years?"

"Ah, a lot of bouncing around. Never really sticking 'round for too long. Ya know?" Kai answered. "I hate gettin' too attached then leaving."

"Then, why not actually settle down somewhere?"

"Well, both Jinora and I already kinda decided that we wanted to go see the world. So, we're making it happen."

"Very inspiring words, Kai," Bolin chimed in.

Meelo awakened in thought, "Speaking of Jinora, how is my sister?"

"She's doing good. No major injuries. Actually I was kinda wanting to talk to you guys about Jinora. I think tomorrow night at dinner, I'm going to ask her to marry me. Any thoughts or suggestions?"

"IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!" was the immediate reaction, followed by numerous 'congrats' and 'good luck's.

"Mako, any advice? I heard Korra was a tough nut to crack."

"Persistance. If at first you don't succeed, try again. Take the critisim she gives you and make those corrections. Other than that, I don't know what to tell you. How 'bout you Bo?"

Bolin gave it some thought, "Be as sweet as possible while being direct. And if you really want to impress her parents, ask them if you can marry Jinora before you ask her. That's what I did with Opal and her parents, and I swear, to them, I am the best son-inlaw ever."

"Well then, let's start heading back so I can do that."

* * *

When the boys got back to Air Temple Island, the girls were already back. As the boys made their way to join the girls, Kai broke away to find Tenzin and Pema. "Tenzin and Pema, I would like to ask you guys if I could have permission to marry your daughter, Jinora."

"Is she pregnant or is this an honest to Ravaa dicision that you've made?" Tenzin asked, the question dripping with distain.

"Honest to Ravaa, I would like to marry her. I love her with all my heart and I can't imagine life without her, now I'd like to seal the deal."

Tenzin paused a moment in thought and looked over at his wife's growing smirk and slight nod. "Alright. All I want is her happiness and if you are what makes her happy, then so be it."

"Thank you, sir. I promise, I won't disappoint."

"You'd better not. Remember, I know some very powerful people, most of which have some sort of diplomatic immunity."

"I will most certainly keep that in mind."

* * *

The next day Kai spent mostly alone, puting the finishing touches on the betrothal necklace he was to give Jinora. Ocassionally, someone would go sit with him, but most of the day was lonely for Kai. The guys already knew what Kai was doing, but the girls were clueless and growing antsy. Eventually a group of the girls decided to go see what Kai was up to.

Jinora seemed content visiting with her parents, but Ikki, Korra, and Asami were overflowing with curiosity. So they asked where Kai was and went to see him. Korra was the first to notice what was in Kai's hands. "Oh my spirits, is that what I think it is?" Korra exclaimed, startling Kai.

"Oh are you going to propose to Jinora, and marry her, and have kids, and live happily ever after?!" Ikki rattled off.

Kai growled in annoyance, "Jeez! Why don't we announce it to the whole island while we're at it? Yes, I'm going to propose to her at dinner. Promise you're not going to tell her."

"Don't worry about it, dinner's in a few minutes anyway."

Dinner went on as usual until dessert. Kai stood up, clanking his glass with a knife, "May I have everyone's attention, please." Everyone turned to Kai, most of which knowing what was coming. "I have something that I've been wanting to say for a while now. Jinora," he turned his attention to Jinora, "I've known you for almost 20 years now. Most of that has been spent adoring every aspect of you. Everyday waking and falling asleep wishing you were in my arms. Today, I ask that you help fill that hole in my heart and satisfy that need. Today, I ask that you marry me. So, would you do me that honor?" He asked, pulling out the necklace as he knelt before Jinora.

Jinora was speechless to say the least. Caught somewhere in between shock and pleasure, she brought her hands to her face to wipe away the tears of joy as she noiselessly started nodding. After a few nods, she finally wrapped her arms around Kai's neck and squeaked out a yes.


End file.
